IMPACT!
by Hecate-Mahadevi
Summary: Demon-fighting, magical swashbuckling, secrets revealed, and depths of geekitude never before known to humanity plumbed. Please note that this is an alternate universe. Also, some of the question marks don’t show up..
1. Prologue

_ AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Since it takes effort to invent names for versions of every popular movie, TV show, and gameI'm just using normal titles. Bite me.

The other _Teen Titans_ fanfiction I attempted was a failure. There was a fundamental problem and, sorry, it miscarried. This one is better, faster, stronger, less silly, and has fewer crossovers. That and I have a better idea of how their world works now.

**Prologue That is Not Dead Which Can Eternal Lie  
**

With great power comes great responsibility. Ah, wait, that's the wrong comic, isn't it? _Spider-Man_, I believe, which is published by Marvel, no less. You might think that since Teen Titans and everything related to it are owned by D.C., I would refrain from making references to their rival, but no. Their petty differences mean nothing to me.

Nevertheless, it is a good mantra, good to keep in mind, especially—as well we know—power corrupts. For every noble-hearted Superman or Hellboy or Sailormoon who vows to use their supernormal abilities to further the cause of good, there are dozens of crazed, black-hearted villains who may once have been paragons of all that is just and true, but who were pushed to giddy madness at the thought of the powers they had gained. And once one is corrupted by power, it becomes addictive, and there is simply no way you can resist reaching out for more.

When the H.I.V.E.—the Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination—began, it was only a powerful scientist with autocratic ambitions and seven criminal masterminds, all of whom worked together to manipulate events of the world in more or less subtle ways. This was easily controllable by the H.I.V.E. Master. When members of the H.I.V.E. discovered an alien force in Asia, the H.I.V.E. Master realised that this, too, could be kept under his thumb by the proper techniques. When the seven mad scientists began to experiment with genetic alteration, the H.I.V.E. Master kept tabs on their operations by reading every file, observing every test case. But when members of the organisation—some without the knowledge, let alone consent, of the H.I.V.E. Master—began to discover and test eldritch powers, some of which may never have been meant to be known to humanity, who oversaw that?

changed forever on one fateful day in Serbia. The twenty-eighth of July, 1914, is the day said to bear the shot heard around the world', although this is a misnomer in my personal opinion, as the young Serb Gavrilo Princip fired two shots—hitting the Archduke as well as his wife, Sophie, who—only away from their home country—was allowed to ride in the same car as her husband, since her non-royal blood proscribed such a display in Aust— The teacher's droning voice was—to the joy of most of his students—suddenly cut off by a rumbling of the ground. The windows rattled in their frames, pens rolled off desks, and yelps were heard from other classrooms and the hall. The shaking was hardly intense, and lasted no more than ten seconds, but all the students in the H.I.V.E. Academy classroom found themselves shocked into silence even after all was still again. More cries were heard from the rest of the building, and car horns honked outside as the wail of sirens rose up. Selinda muttered something under her breath and started to stand up, but the professor spread his hands. Now, now, students, there's no cause for alarm. Just a minor earthquake.We're in New York City, Selinda pointed out, her Australian accent particularly thick as it always was under stress, nowhere _near_ a fault line! How do you explain that?Miss Flinders, he said, glaring at her over the tops of his glasses, I am a history professor. Feel free to seek out Professor Fujita in the geology department after this class is dismissed.Calm down, Selinda, Jinx whispered. I know as well as you do that something's not normal, but hang on until we get out of class.

There was a knock at the doorframe, and the students looked up to see nothing less than the Headmistress of the H.I.V.E. Academy for Exceptional Young Persons standing there. Miss Doe? Miss Flinders? she asked, looking at Jinx and Selinda in turn. Come with me, please.

As the two young woman silently gathered their things and walked to the door, a snicker was heard from one of the less-savoury students of the class, the heavily-pierced Sam Lee. They're in deep shit now, he chuckled to a friend, and with a slight gesture, Selinda turned all the silver and steel in his head to osmium as she walked by. He cried out as the sudden increase in weight cut into his flesh, and Selinda suppressed a smug grin.

What's the occasion? Jinx asked quietly as soon as they were out of earshot of the classroom.

The circumstances will be explained to you in due time, the Headmistress replied coolly. You will be briefed when all those concerned have been assembled.This doesn't have anything to do with that temblor, does it? Selinda wondered.

No, Miss Flinders, the two occurrences are purely coincidental.

The three women walked on in silence until they reached Room 415, where the Headmistress summoned Mikron O'Jeneus, alias Gizmo, from his advanced physics course, and to a dingy basement classroom, where Selinda's brother Baran—better known among the students as Mammoth—was sitting through a geography lesson.

Now, if you'll all please follow me to my office, the Headmistress instructed them, there is someone here who wishes to speak to all of you.

The siblings exchanged glances. The last time the two of them had been summoned to the Headmistress' office together, it had been to be grilled by a dark and brooding man who wanted to know the location of their parents, and had refused to accept the fact that neither of them knew until the Headmistress and some of the security staff had had to escort him from the building. But if that was the case again, why were Gizmo and Jinx coming as well?

Their worries were put to rest when they entered the spacious office and were greeted by the sight of a tall and muscular man, standing before the window with his back to them, hands clasped behind him. He seemed to be covered from head to foot in copper, steel, and leather, right to the ominous-looking full-face mask that was tied beneath his silver ponytail. He turned to glance over his shoulder as they entered.

Here they are, Mr. Wilson, the Headmistress said quietly, closing and locking the door.

Deathstroke, if you please, he said, turning to survey them. There was only one eye-hole in his mask, and the way he held himself and his physique made the four students wonder if it was possible he could give Mammoth, widely known as the best brawler in the school, a run for his money. These are your top students? I had expected more from such a prestigious academy. His voice was cool, very calm, and hinted at either evil or arrogance—maybe both.

The Headmistress cleared her throat. My apologies, Mr. W—Deathstroke. We had seven top students, but one of them was killed in an unfortunate accident, and the other two are missing, presumed dead.One of those missing' wouldn't happen to be Akiko Momozaki, would it? he inquired calmly. The Headmistress seemed surprised for a moment, then nodded. Ah, then never fear. I believe I've tracked down Miss Momozaki through other resources I possess.

Now, then— He walked around the desk and stood before the four students, surveying them impassively, his one eye unreadable in expression— what are your names?Selinda Flinders, sir, Selinda began, but Deathstroke held up a hand.

No, no. Your _real_ names. What powers do each of you possess? How old are you?

She straightened her shoulders and regarded him. I am called Shimmer. I am eighteen and a transmuter of matter.Ah, yes. Psionic, are you? A quantakinetic. Shimmer gasped, pleased—she often referred to herself as a quantakinetic, a term she had learned from a role-playing game, but very few others ever seemed to know its meaning. How very interesting. And you, young man? Mikron said, attempting to sound as intimidating as possible. His four-and-a-half-foot height made this difficult, however. I don't actually have any superpowers of my own except for my intelligence, but I can build machines or program computers to do absolutely anything.And your age? Deathstroke asked, trying not to seem too patronising.

I'm fourteen fucking years old, Gizmo snapped. Deathstroke raised his hands calmly.

Of course. I meant no slight. Mikron's size had always been a sensitive matter to him, and he had a tendency to send killbots after anyone who called him by his full first name instead of Mike' or his alias. You, sir? Deathstroke was able to look Mammoth (who was over six feet tall) in the eye, a rare occurrence.

Baran Flinders—I mean, Mammoth, he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. I'm seventeen. My powers are super-strength and super-stamina.

Deathstroke nodded. I take it Shimmer is your sister? Without waiting for an answer, he went on, I get the feeling you are frustrated by the fact that most of your peers assume your intellect is in inverse proportion to your size, am I right?

Baran blinked, then nodded. Y—yeah. Blimey, even the teachers don't believe I'm not a bloody idiot. How'd you know?Well, Mammoth— Deathstroke said, possibly smiling slightly, though it was impossible to tell through the mask— I have a knack for judging people. Turning to Jinx, the last, he said, And that leaves you, young lady.I don't have a history, she said quietly, though the slightest touch of anger was noticeable in her voice. I don't know my age or my real name. My alias is Jinx, and I control the elements themselves.I see. Do you mean the elements as in tempest, or elements as in earth and wind and the like?The second, she responded.

Deathstroke nodded and took a step back, glancing at the Headmistress. I have asked to meet you, he explained, clasping his hands behind his back again, because I understand the H.I.V.E. Academy for Exceptional Young People has a reputation for producing fine mercenaries. The Headmistress gave a nod, looking pleased. I have a contract I wish you to undertake for me. I have already spoken with your instructors, and they agree that the field training you will gain from this mission will make up for the class time you will miss.I nominate myself as the leader, Gizmo announced, taking a step forward. Mammoth hauled him back. Deathstroke seemed to ignore this.

Your mission he began.

should we choose to accept it Jinx murmured, smiling slightly.

Deathstroke laughed quietly. No, you have no choice at this point. The mission I am sending you onis to destroy the Teen Titans.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter One Wow, That Was a Long Prologue  
**

It was a dark and stormy night. Lightning flashed, illuminating the angry-looking sky outside, and peals of thunder rattled the windows. Rain drummed on the rooftop, providing a steady backdrop to the revving motors and occasional beeps coming from the video game being played in the Titans' Tower common room.

Why you little—! Victor snarled, mashing buttons with renewed furor. You unlocked the SuperMegaUngodlyTurbo mode?Ha ha, chuckled his opponent by way of reply, making a catlike face.

SON OF A—! the half-cybernetic teenager spluttered, a vein throbbing in his temple as Gar finished the level a lap and a half ahead of him. I'M'A KICK YO' CANDY ASS, BOY!

Raven lowered her book and glared at the pair coolly. It's only a game, Victor.Yeah, I mean, come _on_, Cy— Gar pointed out, tossing his controller onto a cushion and stretching, all the times you've beat me at this game, and you get your underwear in a bundle after I win one stinkin' lap?Underwear in a bundle' Koriand'r repeated, looking slightly bemused. I am correct in assuming that is not literal, yes?It means to get oneself really worked up, especially over something inconsequential, Raven explained.

Where'd you _learn_ English, anyway? Victor wondered, turning to look at the Tamaranean princess who was floating a few feet above the floor behind the couch.

By kissing me, Robin muttered, raising the newspaper higher so nobody would see the blush spreading across his face.

Victor blinked and looked over at him. Did you just say what I _think_ you said?

Koriand'r giggled. When I first came to this world, I could not understand any of its languages. Tim was the first hyu-man who did not ignore me or treat me with hostility, and I knew that if I could come into physical contact with an Earthling for long enough, I would be able to assimilate certain pieces of knowledge. He was wearing gloves, so I could not hold his hand, so I chose to kiss him until I sensed I was able to converse in his tongue.

Gar goggled and then laughed nervously. How long did that take?Like, a minute, Robin mumbled, clearing his throat and holding the newspaper even closer. Gar hooted in a suggestive way, and Vic shoved him over.

Shut it, he growled. Y'know, I just have this odd memory of you, not six months ago, claiming girls had cootiesAre you on the Mary Jane? Gar sputtered, righting himself. But the long tone that indicated someone wanted entry cut him off.

Go get the door, Beast Boy, Vic ordered, rising from the couch and striding over to the console.

You're already up, Gar insisted, curling his legs under him.

Victor glared at him as he switched games. Just because you're sitting won't keep me from shoving my boot up your—Oh, for the love of Azar, Raven huffed. _I'll_ do it. She stuck a bookmark into her book, tossed it onto the floor, and swept out of the room. Halfway down the first flight of stairs, she whipped her cloak back and pulled herself into the ether, teleporting ten floors down rather than wasting time on the steps.

Once in the foyer, she punched the controls on the monitor to wake it from sleep and cleared her throat. This is Titans' Tower. What do you need?

Visible on the screen was a slightly damp young woman, shielding her eyes against the pouring rain and peering up at the small round camera mounted near the door. I have a message for the Teen Titans, she called. Her eyes and hair were both golden, but it wasn't the unusual colour of her eyes that caught Raven's attention—it was the fact that the girl was only a little wet in the midst of a raging downpour. Do you mind letting me in?I'm sorry, but I'll need to know who you are first, Raven explained, just as Victor came thudding down the stairs.

I'm going out for pizza, he said, then we're going to play Dark Legacy. You wanna play, Raven?

The girl outside gasped. Dark Legacy? I _love_ that game! It's been so long since I had access to a PS2 Who else is there? I need to meet him!

Victor stared at the screen, his one eyebrow rising until it nearly met his hairline. Who's that? he whispered to Raven, not quite softly enough to avoid being overheard.

My name is Crystal Momozaki, and if you _pleeeaase_ let me play Dark Legacy with you, I promise to forget any orders I may or may not have been given concerning your destruction!

This time Raven's eyebrows climbed up her forehead, and Victor muttered the hell?

Crystal clasped her hands together and her eyes became large and shiny. _Onegai-shimasu?_ I'll be honest—I was sent here on contract to kill you guys, but to tell the truth, it was from a guy I hardly knew, didn't trust for shit, and I'm getting paid next to nothing for it. Also, I'm not a hitwoman; I don't like killing people! I'd much rather switch sides in a situation like this and at least get to be happy for a while before they come kill me for being a traitor than having to beat the lot of you and have that on my conscience. Doesn't one of your members have the ability to tell if someone's lying? You can have her check me—I'm being _completely_ honest.

Raven generally needed close proximity and no physical barriers to be able to empathically read a person, but she was skilled in judging body language as well, and the way Crystal held herself and had spilled out everything in a rush—almost furtively, as if she was truly afraid of being caught—seemed to point at honesty. Still, it seemed too good to be true. A completely unfamiliar young woman, the measure of her power unknown, offering to switch sides over a _video game?_

First of all, Raven began, I would like to know why you're almost dry despite being out in that weather.

Crystal blinked, then nodded. Oh, right. I don't even notice anymore It's part of my powers. It takes some explanation, but to be concise, I can choose to be unaffected by weather. She shook her hands vigourously; it was a humid night, and even if she wasn't drenched, she was probably covered in condensation nonetheless.

What is the nature of your powers? Raven inquired. Magic, psionic, or something else?Psionic, I'm pretty sure, Crystal replied, after half a moment's thought. Although it's kind of odd, because my powers seem to manipulate the basic forces of magic rather than the noetic or quantum totalities.That's some unusual terminology she's using Victor remarked.

Raven took a breath. I am going to come outside now, she told Crystal, to use my empathic abilities on you. You understand, I'm sure, that young women with Mutant abilities don't simply arrive at Titans' Tower every day, and your story is even more unusual. Crystal said with a shrug. You're the mind-reading one then, right? What was your name? Robin? she corrected, teleporting to just outside the heavy steel doors. Crystal took a step back, surprised. Robin is someone else. Staring into Crystal's eyes, she let her consciousness flow through and around the young woman, sensing her feelings, tasting her power, brushing the surface of her thoughts. Without being too intrusive, she peered deeper—saw a tall, well-built man—his face masked in steel and copper—something about him was

There was another man before that—old, bald-pated, wheelchair-bound—a telepath, very strong—wood-paneled corridors and classrooms—then classrooms of a different style, dark and gloomy—other teenagers, two of them red-haired, one of a darker complexion, a stunningly handsome boy with curled blonde hair—

It was all true, Raven knew. Everything Crystal had said was so. Great power lay within her, some as-yet-unlocked, some of it bound to and enhanced by the multi-hued shards of gemstone she wore around her neck and from her earlobes.

All right, she said, pulling her hood closer around her face. The rain had not lessened. Take my hand. She reached out, grasped Crystal's fingers, and teleported the two of them back into the foyer.

How bad is it out there, anyway? Victor asked, waving away wisps of the bubbly dark-red smoke that always accompanied Raven's trips into the ether.

Quite wet, Raven commented, standing on the rug while her cloak dripped. I wouldn't recommend actually going out right now, Vic. You might rust.

Crystal's eyes widened. Kick-ass! A cyborg! Your name's Vic? My name's Akiko, but I go by Crystal— She reached out a hand, and he shook it, only a touch confused. you were going to go out for pizza? Do you mind terribly if I come along? I want to get to know you guys better, since Deathstroke didn't really tell me anything accurate about you.Hold up a second, Vic said, raising his hands. Raven, I think you ought to go grab Robin. The young witch gave a nod, vanished, and reappeared five seconds later holding the wrist of the ostensible team leader.

What's up? Robin asked, looking at Crystal. Sorry, we haven't been introduced. What brings you here?A contract, she replied airily, seeming not at all upset that she had betrayed whomever had reason for wanting the Teen Titans out of the picture. But I'm choosing not to honour it. The mercenary who gave it to me said that the Teen Titans are a horrible bunch of meddling, upstart children who secretly want to take over the world, and it's clear now that he was pulling that straight from his ass. I have ways of sensing people's motives.

I checked her, Raven telepathed to Robin, who was surprised—Raven very rarely communicated mentally, as it cost her much more energy than did most of her other abilities. I didn't go very deep, but I sensed unhappiness and discomfort at where she used to be, and the one who sent her on this mission reminded her of what she had tried to leave behind and it took a lot of convincing to get her to even consider it.

What sort of contract? Robin asked, now mildly skeptical.

Crystal sighed. A mercenary, whom I believe is associated with the H.I.V.E. in some way, tracked me down—I was really surprised at that, since I tried my best to be untraceable—and hired me to come to San Francisco to destroy the Teen Titans.

Robin exchanged glances with his teammates. Who was it? Did he say why? Crystal shook her head.

All I know is that he called himself Deathstroke the Terminator, and he must have some issues with the information he gathers, because I'm _not_ an assassin-for-hire and he didn't have anything really good to offer me in exchange for doing this mission. It's not like I have a tragic past or anything and he promised me information about my long-lost family. The best he could do was offer me a few hundred dollars in unmarked bills, and I mean, come _on_. That'swell, lame.A few hundred dollars in unmarked, untraceable currency to whack a group of teenage superhero sidekicks? Robin repeated. Crystal nodded glumly.

It's not worth it, though. Nothing is worth being paid to kill someone, and he didn't even give me a good reason. If I had found out that you were a Goa'uld sleeper cell, for example, I might have taken it, but he just said Go kill a bunch of kids and I'll give you money'. It's a load of bullshit, if you ask me.I believe her, Raven admitted to Robin, but the fact that somebody sent her after us in the first place concerns me. Robin muttered, shrugging, it's not as if we don't have enemies. We've all had our share of spates in the past.Yes, but someone being contracted to come here and just destroy all of us? the witch-girl wondered. I have only one personal enemy, and sending out a teenage hitwoman is most definitely not_his_ style. Victor and Gar, I know, have had disagreements with people in the past, but I doubt that anyone wants them _dead_. And Kory She paused. Her enemies obviously don't even know she's here, or we'd have additional problems.I see what you mean, Robin said quietly. Turning back to Crystal, he inquired, Who did you say the mercenary worked for?H.I.V.E., I think, she said, and a flash of anger crossed her face. It stands for the Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination. They're a bunch of secretive bastards, real James Bond villain-type stuff.How is it you know them? Robin asked. Crystal mumbled something under her breath that sounded like very impolite Japanese.

It's part of my past I'd rather not revisit at the moment, she growled. Let's just leave it at we've had dealings' and now I'd rather they all go fuck themselves. the Boy Wonder mused, wondering what his mentor Batman would do in such a situation. So you want to switch sides. Did you say there was something besides the fact that you just don't want to do it? Were you paid in advance? she said, casting a sparkly-eyed glance at Vic, but I would really, really, _really_ like to play a little bit of Gauntlet: Dark Legacy.

Vic shrugged. It's true. We've got a Multi-Tap—it's not like we can't accommodate multiple players.Even if you don't let me play Gauntlet, Crystal added, it would be nice if I had someplace to staygetting found by that Deathstroke goon means I can't go back to the Xavier Institute, and I imagine—Wait, wait—Xavier Institute? Robin snapped. You went _there_? Crystal was taken aback, but nodded silently. I think we would all be well served, he continued through gritted teeth, if you didn't mentionthat place or anyone associated with it while under this roof.

The others looked at him askance. Do you have a problem with Mutants, Robin? Raven asked, her voice suddenly steely.

Oh, no, no, not with Mutants, _per se_. It's, ah—it's—kind of complicated. I'd rather not go into it now

Comprehension flickered across Crystal's face. she breathed. I _marvel_ at your _deceit_. Victor blinked, then suddenly burst out laughing.

She's gotcha there, doesn't she? Robin sighed and folded his arms.

Well, I think we need to speak to Gar and Kory about this, he said, attempting to regain control.

It's looking like no pizza tonight, then Raven remarked, pulling back her hood and wringing it out.

Why don't you just have it delivered? Crystal asked.

Well, the fact that we're on an island makes it difficult for delivery drivers to get to our door, Raven pointed out.

Ohh, rightI can fly; I don't notice stuff like that She watched Raven twisting and wringing her cloak for a while, then a strand of liquid formed suddenly from one edge and spiralled into the air, collecting into a shimmering globe of water. When all the wetness had been drawn out of the cloth, Victor guessed that Crystal intended to send the mass outside, so he reached over to the wall and punched the code to open the door. Crystal glanced at him appreciatively, and the waterball floated out into the darkness and hit the ground with a splat.

Well, now that _that's_ taken care of, Robin said, noticeably impressed by this display of power, let's go up and introduce you to Gar and Kory, shall we?

Beast Boy leapt up from the couch as the four teenagers entered. It's about time! I'm so hungry I'm wasting aw— He glanced at each of them, looking betrayed. Where's the pizza?Didn't get any, Vic responded. Maybe not tonight. Go look in the fridge—there's bound to be _something_ to eat. Crystal murmured.

Long story, Raven replied just as quietly.

Hey, Gar, where'd Kory get to? Robin called as Gar turned to leave the room, having sprouted a tail that was now swishing angrily.

Control room, he said. Said something about making sure we weren't being attacked or anything.I don't blame her, Raven whispered. I have this sudden feeling thatthat something's not quite right Crystal glanced at her, concerned, and Raven shook her head. Nothing to do with you. I read your motives. There's just something else, something I can't put my

Gar, halfway to the door, let out a yelp and dashed to the doorframe as the ground abruptly began shaking violently. Robin pulled Raven under a table, and Vic shoved Crystal into the doorframe through which they had just come. Crystal closed her eyes and mouthed something, apparently concentrating very hard on something, and her eyes opened in surprise just before the quake ceased.

That—that wasn't natural, she told them, brushing a strand of golden hair from her face. I used my powers to look' at what happened, she explained, glancing around at all of them, and San Francisco is located right on top of a part of the San Andreas fault that's currently locked. There wasn't any stress buildup—something else, something—weird, just caused the ground beneath the entire city to shake.

Gar shot a desperate glance at Robin. he wondered. Robin passed the glance to Raven, apparently nonplussed.

Interesting, Raven. Does this mean you're clairvoyant in addition to your other powers? Robin mused, just as Starfire shot into the room, her hair leaving a red streak behind her.

Something terrible has happened! she panted, her face a light cream colour and covered with sweat. Some great and evil force has just broken loose from beneath the Earth!


	3. Chapter II

Chapter Two And with Strange Eons, Even Death May Die

What did you see, Kory? Robin asked, rushing over to her. She floated lower, alighted on the floor, and slumped against his shoulder, shuddering. It was rather odd-looking to see him supporting her, as she was a good foot taller than he, but she appeared so shaken that he just let her rest for a moment until she was ready to speak.

_Yiandlur'avk s'r eshkaki'avk she whispered. it reminded me of legends I heard when I was a child, of terrible monsters defeated by my people and sealed away to keep Tamaran safeIt's okay, Starfire—you don't have to tell us until you're ready, Robin said soothingly. The golden-skinned girl shook her head frantically._

No, no—it is—ah, what is the word?—important? imperative!—that you know what I saw! She swallowed hard and brushed her hair from her face, straightening and taking a step back. Her eyes lit on Crystal. she said quickly by way of greeting. My name is Koriand'r. Please forgive my poor introduction.

she said, turning back to the Boy Wonder, it seemed as though everything was usual, but there was suddenly a great shaking of the ground—earthquake, it is called?—as a crack opened up directly to the north of this city, and out of it poured multitudes of tiny winged monsters, followed by a huge creature that roared My master is free'.Huge creature? Robin repeated. What—what did it look like? she said, looking a touch embarrassed, you will think this silly, but it looked very much like the—the devil of fire in that mo-vie you watched with me. The—the Val-ragh? What was it called? I cannot— Raven prompted. Koriand'r nodded. Crystal squeaked and ran forward, grabbing the back of the couch so hard her knuckles turned white.

Wait, wait, wait—a Balrog just burst from the ground north of San Francisco? Saying its master is free? Oh God, she said, glancing around at the other teenagers, what the hell is Melkor doing on Earth?You misunderstand, Kory said quickly, raising a hand. I do not think it truly _was_ a Balrog I saw. I merely thought it resembled one.

Thumps suddenly filled the room, as of tiny bodies hitting the giant glass picture window overlooking the Bay. Squeals and screeching voices were audible from outside, and Raven emitted a ragged gasp, pointing with a shaking finger.

Azar's wings— she hissed, Crystal gasped, spinning to face the picture window, and gestured with both hands as if throwing something. Flecks of light, like floating sparks, abruptly appeared just outside, and the mass of winged, horned creatures shrieked in the sudden brightness. Crystal swore colourfully in Japanese.

_Kaman-Dûl! Kaman-Dûl!_ chanted a score of horrific voices, the beasts possessing them continuing to scratch at the glass as if determined to dig their way through it. _Kaman-Dûl destroy Trigon!_ Raven started back and paled.

D—do something, she said hoarsely. SOMEBODY GET RID OF THEM! The others in the room jumped, shocked by such uncharacteristic behaviour, and Starfire whimpered as a particularly bright flash of lightning burst outside, followed by a deafening crack of thunder. The lights in the room flickered. KILL THEM NOW! One of the lightbulbs overhead exploded.

Jesus Christ, Victor muttered, glancing at Raven as though she had just sprouted horns and a tail. I thought you were a pacifist—

Crystal was speaking to herself softly and quickly, and Robin and Gar, the only other ones who spoke Japanese, were able to make out —must be Quasits, they look almost exactly like they do in the bloody book—what the fuck is going on? They're resistant to fire—I don't know any good or lawful spells— She closed her eyes and concentrated, and the pale blue crystal hanging from her neck suddenly burst into light as if ignited (and, simultaneously, her eyes changed from golden-yellow to ice-blue). Crystal reached out with one hand toward the chattering horrors outside the window, and shards of ice exploded from each one. They shrieked in agony and fell from the sky, others behind them visible in a flash of lightning. The others, however, were flying past Titans' Tower, apparently ignorant of or apathetic to the death of their companions.

How, exactly, do your powers _work_? Robin queried, surprised.

Crystal raked her fingers through her hair, looking mildly stressed. They're a little complex, but I'll try to make this short The fundamental building blocks of magic—including both elements and types of spell effects—are governed by a group of spiritual forces, sometimes known as _Seirei_. I can psionically summon and command the powers granted by these _Seirei_. So, essentially, I'm a non-specialist mage who uses psionic power to cast spells instead of mana.I think that's a discipline known as Psychoarcana, Raven put in.

Yes, exactly! _Mana_ is one of the energies flowing through our plane of existence, and it's possible to manipulate it both by learning to shape it into spells or by drawing on it psychically. Crystal regarded Raven admiringly. Are you a sorceress or a psion?A little bit of both, I think, the adolescent witch said, crossing to the window and peering out. The swarm of imps had trailed off to the east, but she continued to glance up at the sky nervously, twitching (rather uncharacteristically) at every rumble of thunder.

There was something they said Crystal said softly, slowly approaching Raven. Kaman-Dûl destroy Trigon'who or what is Trigon?

Raven whirled to face her, her gaze cold and hard. You have your sordid past, I'll have mine. Deal? Crystal nodded, taken aback. Raven sighed. I'm sorry. You will find out eventually, but after tonight, I simply don't feel like explaining She turned to the others. I am retiring. Good night. And she swept her cloak back and disappeared in a cloud of crimson smoke.

Pssht, as if anyone could get to sleep after seein' _that_ shit, Victor said darkly, jerking his head at the window. What the fuck _were_ those things? Some kind'a' demons? Crystal explained. Her eyes suddenly shifted to a deep crimson colour, and a red-covered book appeared in her outstretched hands. Flipping through it, she beckoned the others closer, and arrived at a page with an exceedingly well-done painting of several exceedingly disturbing creatures in one corner. That one, she said, pointing at a tiny winged creature, is a Quasit.What's this, a tome of supernatural creatures? Gar asked, bending down to try to peer at the cover.

she huffed, closing it with a snap, it's the _Monster Manual_ for Third Edition Dungeons & Dragons. Indeed, the cover was emblazoned with logos that clearly displayed its affiliation with the fantasy role-playing game. Which I find quite disturbing, because fictional hell-spawned creatures out of a D&D book should not be appearing in the real world!You got a point, Vic murmured. We all know that there are actually weird critters out there that most people don't know exist, but it's pretty freakin' eerie that we find some that look just like the ones in a bookMaybe the artist knows they exist, Gar said. Or maybe someone engineered beasties to look just like them, you know, to mess with people's minds.It's obviously not a coincidence, Robin said, tossing his cape back and folding his arms. Someone sending a mercenary to attack usand then thatthat stuff that just happened His eyes flicked for only half a second toward Crystal, but she noticed and shook her head fervently.

I'm sure Deathstroke isn't in league with the Devil or anything like that, she said quickly. I didn't read his mind or anything, but it'sit's the sort of thing you justpick up on, you know? Her next words were drowned out by a particularly loud crash of thunder, and the lights in the Tower failed. Oh, for crying out loud!

No one else spoke for several moments, their hearts all pounding and mouths too dry to make a sound. Finally, a soft greenish glow lit their faces, emanating from the orb of light around one of Koriand'r's hands.

Victor swore.

Is this place tied in to the city power grid? Crystal wondered.

No, it ain't, he grumbled, fiddling with something on his right forearm. One of his robotic fingers retracted and a bright white light shone out in its place. We've got our own generator, and it's _supposed_ to be shielded—that last bolt must've struck the Tower itself— He continued to mutter undirected imprecations. Dammit, this means I have to go outside to fix the fuckin' thingNo, hold on, Crystal said. Can you show me where there's an access panel? Her eyes, oddly lit by the starbolts, seemed to brighten, and a ball of white light as large and bright, though not as harsh, as a lightbulb appeared above her outstretched hand.

Vic said, looking around the room and pointing, yeah, there's one on that wall—

Crystal strode over, scanned the wall for the access panel, and popped it open. Delicately placing a hand on the circuitboard, she closed her eyes and concentrated, whispering something inaudibly. There was a buzzing sound, and the lights in the room came back up. Koriand'r let her starbolt fade away, and Crystal turned back to the group after shutting the panel door with a satisfying click.

Vic remarked, grinning. Your powers are pretty versatile, huh?

She smiled and shrugged. Well, depending on which _Seirei_ I channel, I can produce just about any effect I want. I favour using the elements—you know, air, earth, lightning, acidI thought the elements were air, earth, fire, and water Robin asked.

Yes, but there are a lot more besides just those four! she elucidated, seeming quite surprised that he didn't know. Acid, Base, Fire, Force, Ice, Light, Lightning, Mana, Matter, Metal, Poison, Shadow, Stone, Water, Wind, and Wood, she rattled off, counting them off on her fingers (she had to use some fingers more than once, as there were sixteen items in her list). Those are sometimes called the physical elements. There are also the spiritual elements, which include things like Time and Spirit. Gar said. Are you able to use combinations of different elements to create objects? Say, food, for instance?Oh, yeah, she told him, and shot him a slightly conspiratorial smile, I can make pizza. Unfortunately, though, it's kinda late, and I'd rather not keep myself awake longer by using my powers. She sighed. Getting to sleep will be a problem by itself—I'd say I've got jet lag, but I don't know if that term's applicable to when you levitate and teleport cross-country as opposed to sitting in a plane Crystal draped herself over the back of the couch, peering down at it. Does this thing fold out?Aw, no, you don't need to sleep on the couch, Victor assured her. We've got empty rooms and stuff. C'mon, I'll show you one.

As the two of them left the room, Gar stretched and yawned so widely his jaw popped. Might as well go to bed too, he remarked. After I get something to eat, of courseman, I am _starving_ He shuffled off toward the kitchen, leaving Robin and Koriand'r alone in the common room.

The Teen Wonder glanced up at his companion, who was still looking a bit peaky after seeing what she had seen. You all right, Starfire? he asked gently.

She shook her head. I am fine, Tim, she responded. It was silly of me to overreact in the way I did. Of course thosethose creaturesI saware not the S-Soul Eaters of Tamaranean legend, but when they—ap-appearedboiling from the very ground like erupting lava She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

He reached up and put a hand on her shoulder. It's okay, Kory. They've all gone now. Everything's going to be fine.

She gazed down at him, and there was a hint of reproach in her green-within-green eyes. You are only saying that. Surely you do not think they do not have some purpose? Some goal for which they are heading? The Tamaranean princess let out a ragged sigh, nervously smoothing back her voluminous crimson hair. I suppose we shall all know soon enough, she murmured. Did you see how they disturbed Raven? I am certain she will not be content to forget them simply because they have gone.

Robin patted his teammate on the back. He knew he could not argue the fact that he knew, deep down, that he had fallen hard for Kory the first time they met, but always restrained his feelings as best he could around her. After all, she was an alien princess, and her future lay with her people. Besides, if she knew he loved her and didn't feel the same, how mortifying would that be? Are you going to be all right? he asked quietly. If you want, I couldstay up with you and watch TV until you calm down, or something.

She shook her head. Thank you, Tim, she whispered. But I think I shall go straight to bed. Good night. She rose into the air and floated silently from the room.

Destroy the Teen Titans, huh? Mike commented, folding his arms and looking around him at the interior of Deathstroke's private jet. God _damn_, I wonder where our new boss managed to dredge up _this_ old piece of shit. Can you believe it? Ethanol-powered, titanium chassis, only four jet enginesfuck me, but they just don't _make_ crap like this anymore.

Selinda stared at him very coolly for about a minute. He finally looked up, twitched, and snapped, What's with that look?This is one of the newest models of private aircraft, she explained calmly. Remember, Gizmo', just because your planes are made of mithril and run on nuclear fission doesn't mean that's the industry standard.Nuclear fission? What do _you_ know? he growled. D'you have any idea how fuckin' _big_ a fission engine is? Cold fusion's the way to go.There's really no need to be upset, Jinx said calmly. Why do you swear so much? Did you have a bad childhood?My childhood is nobody's business, you snot-nosed bint! he retorted. Jinx stood up and spheres of purple force appeared around her hands.

Hey, hey, calm down, luv, Baran said in what he obviously hoped was a soothing tone. We're s'posed to work together, remember?Little bitch had better watch his mouth, she muttered in Bengali, sitting back down.

God, you _are_ the stupid one! Gizmo ranted. You trying to pull off the gentle giant' load of bullshit? 'Cause I'm not buying it at all.I'm not stupid, Baran snarled, clenching his fists.

It's true. He has an Intelligence score of at least 10, probably closer to 12, Selinda put forth.

What, is that his I.Q. or something? Baran mumbled something that seemed to include the words never tested and turned away. Well, I'll just let you know right now that since I've got an I.Q. of almost 300, that makes _me_ the brains of this outfit.

Baran slammed his fist onto the armrest, and it snapped off. You've gotta be lying. Nobody's that smart! Selinda said calmly, crossing her legs as if engaged in a comfortable discussion over tea, when were you tested for intelligence?I was four, he said proudly, drawing himself up. (At his tallest, he couldn't have been more than four-foot-seven.)

I see. An I.Q. of 300 in a four-year-old simply means that you performed the test with 300 percent of the success normally expected in four-year-olds. She sent her brother a look. I.Q. is relative to age, and not entirely accurate. Don't let him ruffle your feathers, bro. Gizmo sputtered, and began another string of swearwords, but Jinx raised her voice and drowned him out.

So, did you hear what Professor Renton said to Deathstroke? she asked. She said that the other three top students were gone. I bet I know who she meant.

Selinda nodded solemnly. Crystal, Adonis, and Matthew, she said. I seem to remember hearing around school that Matthew had got himself killed.Doesn't surprise me. He was always a psychotic lowlife, messing around with things humans shouldn't even _know_ about, Jinx said airily, adjusting her white headscarf—part of her superhero costume'—as if idly chatting about the weather. And the Headmistress said the others are missing, presumed dead'?But Deathstroke said he—he found Crystal, didn't he? Baran asked fervently. Gizmo snorted.

I've heard _that_ sappy tone before. Give up your crush, Mastodon, there's no way a hot chick like Momozaki would ever think of going out with you.It's _Mammoth_, you little fucker! the Australian boy roared, leaping over Jinx' head to attack the tiny teenager on her other side. She let out a cry and jumped out of the way, blasting the two young men apart with bolts of force.

Stop it NOW! she roared, eyes flashing. Baran glanced at her nervously and sat back down. His friend and sometime co-gamer Jinx was a powerful sorceress, and if her temper got too out of hand, strange things tended to happen. As for you, Mikron O'Jeneus— she said his real name very deliberately, and his eye twitched— you _will_ cooperate with the rest of us, or we'll fold you into a pretzel and mail you back to the Academy in a cardboard box.

Of a sudden, the plane lurched upward and rocked as if shoved. Jesus Christ, what the fuck was THAT? came the pilot's frantic voice from the cockpit, and then over the speakers, Terribly sorry about that, folks—we seem to have just passed through a spot of unexpected turbulence.

Selinda rose and put a hand on Jinx' shoulder. You okay? Jinx glanced at her, then shook her head.

That wasn't me, she explained quickly. I don't have the strength to move an aircraft without my feet touching the— She turned away, cocking her head as if straining for a faint sound, then whispered, Do you hear that? Selinda shushed the two boys and concentrated. Indeed, there was something outside the plane, a sort of frantic chant by many high-pitched demonic voices.

_Kaman-Dûl! Kaman-Dûl!_ came the cry, and the pilot was heard to swear What the hell? Weirdest God-damn birds I've ever—AAAH! For there had been a tiny thump and a squeal from the front of the plane. Selinda took off for the cockpit, whipping past Deathstroke as she ran, and peeked over the top of the pilot's seat to see a nightmarish creature, all horns and spines and smoky scales, plastered against the great windshield of the airplane. It croaked and wailed, twitching its wings vainly against the powerful currents of air pressing it against the craft, unable to move out of the way. Selinda's heart sank.

Oh, my God, she whispered, rooted to the spot. A Quasit? One of the types of Demon described in the D&D _Monster Manual_, here on Earth, where there was a solid line between fantasy and reality?

Is there a problem? Deathstroke asked calmly, appearing at her side.

The pilot shot a glance over his shoulder and shook his head. Nah, itit looks like we're out of the turbulence for right now. Still, I'd advise staying in your seats. I didn't see any of that coming, and there could be more ahead. He was obviously trying as hard as he could to ignore the flailing hellbeast still held against the glass before him.

Odd bird, that, the steel-and-copper-armoured mercenary remarked, as idly as if commenting on the weather. You don't usually find anything flying this high in the troposphere. He turned and walked away in silence. The Quasit, screeching and creeling, had crept to the side a few inches, and the air whipping past the streamlined sides of the windshield whisked it out of view. There was a noise a second later, halfway between a _pluff_ and a _thump_, and the pilot winced.

Right through the God-damn engine, he hissed. Just had the damn things cleaned, too He happened to look back past his shoulder and noticed Selinda, still frozen in place. Oh—I'm really sorry, miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to return to your seat. Just to be safe. she mumbled, backing out of the cockpit without taking her eyes off the sky. A few Quasits trailed past, disappearing briefly behind wisps of cloud, and were gone. Selinda walked silently to the rear of the plane, where her companions were still seated, and numbly lowered herself onto the upholstered bench.

Baran asked, leaning forward and peering at her. You're lookin' a bit peaky. You all right?not sure, she whispered.

What did you see? Jinx asked, almost as concerned.

Selinda shook her head. I've seen some weird shit at H.A.E.Y.P., she exhaled, and run some weird modules in D&D, but this wasfuck, I don't know _what_ this was She suddenly gave herself a shake. Who brought the books?

Her brother laughed. C'mon, 'Linda, d'you seriously think we'll be playin' D&D on this trip? She stared at him, and he dropped his gaze to his weapons duffel. I got 'em, he mumbled sheepishly. Which one d'you need?_Monster Manual_, she said, taking the book when it had been fished from beneath various implements of melee combat. Flipping through the pages, she glanced at the various illustrations, then held the book open with one hand and pointed. she said, tapping the Quasit, is what's up. Jinx and Baran stared at the page, shock and confusion—mainly confusion—on their faces. Gizmo sat up in his seat to look, and make a noise of disgust.

Eugh! _That_ one's got the nastiest damn boobs I've ever— Baran clamped his hand, almost big enough to engulf the other boy's head, over Gizmo's mouth.

They're Demons, Yank, they're not _s'posed_ to be pretty. Could you maybe shut up and be serious for a minute? If there's one thing I know about my sister, it's that it takes a hell of a lot to freak her out.saw a Quasit? Jinx asked.

Stuck on the windshield like a bug. Hell, there was a whole _gorram_ flock of the things! —They didn't look _exactly_ like the picture here, but it's close enough as makes no difference. What the fuck! Demons in the real world?And me without my Knight of the Middle Circle, Baran mumbled. ! It'd be real nice if we were PCs, wouldn't it?Well, I don't know, Jinx said thoughtfully. We sort of are, don't you think? Selinda's kind of like a psion. I'm a magic-user but I don't use spellbooks or anything, so I must be a sorcerer. I guess you, Baran, would be a fighter. Unless you can rage?

Gizmo pulled himself away from Baran's huge hand and gasped for breath. When he could speak again, he snapped, You guys have got to be the biggest geeks I've ever seen. Talking about your damn games at a time like this!I don't think you have any room to talk, Gizmo, Jinx said coldly. At least _we_ have regular human contact, instead of being so repulsive that we have to resort to building robots to be our friends.Oh, come now. We shouldn't be quarrelling. The Teen Titans aside— Selinda leaned closer to her companions, dropping her voice— and I don't really know what to make of them, because I'm sure Deathstroke knows stuff he didn't tell us—there's clearly something _really_ freaky going on.What, with the monsters you claim to have seen? Gizmo drawled. It's got nothing to do with the Titans, so it's not our problem, is it? Let someone else deal with it.We don't _know_ it has nothing to do with them, and we'd be quite happy without that sort of attitude, thank you, Selinda informed him. It's being nice and thinking of others on occasion that wins friends, not swearing and insults.Who died and made _you_ leader? the tiny teenager demanded.

Baran glared at him. It'll be _you_ who die if you don't shut the hell up, he growled. Whiny little prat.How much longer is the flight going to last? Jinx wondered quietly.

We're about halfway there, Deathstroke assured them, having appeared in the doorway. It should be about three more hours.And boy, are we going to have jet lag, Selinda mumbled, slumping back in her seat and folding her arms. She let out an irritated sigh and turned back to her friends when Deathstroke had disappeared. _Damn_ it! I wish Crystal or Adonis were here. They'd probably have some idea what's going on.This is the real world, Sisit's not like they're DMing Baran commented, taking off his headpiece and repositioning it. Gizmo scoffed.

That's a crummy bit of jewelry. What, are you supposed to be Conan the Barbarian or something?

Baran placed his ham-hand over the boy's face again. Don't make me crush your head, he said, faking an Austrian accent. Jinx giggled.

Aw, that reminds me of your first character, Ken the Red, she reminisced, smiling. He was the most amusing and cultured barbarian I'd ever seen. I wish you still played him.Lost the character sheet, luv, Baran explained, shrugging ruefully. Gizmo flailed and made displeased noises, clearly exerting all the strength he had in an attempt to pull away.

Oh, don't _kill_ the little prat, Baran, Selinda huffed, and her brother removed the hand that was threatening to suffocate the brilliant, yet tiny and uncharismatic, teenager. Deathstroke'd probably charge us for cleaning.Shouldn't we have a name? Jinx non-sequitured. The others looked at her. You know, so Deathstroke knows who to make the check out to.He's probably gonna pay with cash, but hell, I'm up for it, Baran said, and thought a moment. Oh! Right, then, since there are two girls and one of them can hurl magic rocks, what about Two Birds with One Stone'?

Selinda smiled at the pun, but shook her head. Nah, it may give the Titans and other blokes the idea that we're easily killed. 'Sides, there're four of us. Jinx wondered. Or Fearsome Four, Gizmo mumbled.

Selinda prompted, leaning forward. She knew she shouldn't treat him like a child, but he was small enough that her inborn maternal instincts partially activated in his presence.

The Fearsome Four, he said, more loudly. There're four of us, and we can kick the shit out of anybody. I'd say that qualifies as fearsome.Hmf. Score one for the little guy, Baran remarked. I almost like that name.Well, I guess _that's_ settled, then, Selinda said, leaning on her armrest. Should we have a leader, t— Jinx and Baran said in unison, just as Gizmo said Selinda smiled, majority rules. Gizmo swore colourfully.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter Three Sunnyside  
**

Good morning! Crystal said cheerfully. Who wants pancakes?I want pizza, Gar mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Geez, woman, it's 9 AM! How can you be so awake already?Maybe because she's not as lazy as you, Raven said, sipping her coffee and scanning the newspaper. Hmm, that's oddWhat's odd? Crystal prompted, a bottle of Mountain Dew Livewire appearing in one hand. She took a swig as she strode over to Raven and stood next to her chair, peering at the newspaper. A magnitude-5 earthquake struck Long Island yesterday', Raven read. At the time this article went to press, damage reports were still coming in, but the tally at 5 AM EDT this morning was over one billion dollars' worth of property damage, as well as more than two thousand deaths and five thousand injuries caused by the temblor'.Okay, that _is_ odd, Gar remarked, his eyes now fully focussed. Actually, I'd call that really damn weird. Isn't Long Island, like, thousands of miles away from the nearest earthquake spot?

Robin whipped his PDA out of the holster on his utility belt (which was always one of the first things he put on in the morning—at least he wasn't OCD enough to put on his mask as well) and typed something in one-handed. he said after a moment. Actually, there _are_ a few seismic hazard' spots in New York State according to the USGS. But— he poked at the screen, shaking his head— it looks like most of the earthquakes there actually have epicentres in Canada, with magnitudes below 4 or so, that just get _felt_ in northern New York. I don't think— He hit a few more keys. No, there isn't. There's no fault line anywhere near New York. Not like here, where we have our big ol' buddy San Andreas.

Starfire's eyes widened. she cried. Could they be related? —That event and what—what happened here—last night Crystal inhaled sharply.

Oh my God, that's a good point! she whispered. The earthquake here wasn't natural either!Could something—have— the princess began, her voice faltering, es-escaped—there, too? Raven shuddered, obviously reminded of the Quasits from the night before.

Vic chuckled nervously. Why don't we turn on the TV? he asked, with false cheer. I hear there's a new episode of _Space Walkers_ this week! Raven said simply, rising from her chair, put it on CNN Her cool gaze told him that he had best do so quickly. The cyborg shrugged and picked up the remote control, pressing first the Power button and then a channel number.

cities of Newark and Atlantic City, New Jersey, exploded around 7 AM Eastern Daylight Time today. A small man in tweed was seen in New York City during these events, running around and on fire, and saying Oh bugger, oh bugger' according to bystanders, reported a calm female voice.

the Titans shrieked as one. As the television screen warmed up, a scene of smoky devastation and the footer CNN BREAKING NEWS' became more visible.

officials have not yet pinpointed the causes of the explosions, Daryn Kagan continued, appearing not a bit frazzled, but the combined property damage is easily expected to top five billion dollars, and the death toll for both cities stands at nearly 50000 and is still climbing.JESUS FUCK! Victor yelled. How many people got killed by that Indian tsunami, again?Over 150 Raven responded. Oh, Azar. That explains why I felt that pain this morning—the feeling of thousands of lives snuffed out at once— Her face was tight, and much paler than usual.

Remember, 150000 all around the South Pacific, Crystal reminded them shakily. This is a third as many, but in a much more concentrated area. Shit, it's probably going to be much higher than that when they get everything figured out——_If_ they can get everything figured out, Gar muttered. I mean, what the hell! Who expected an earthquake in NYC and then exploding cities in New Jersey?We have GOT to find out what the hell is going on! Crystal declared. you—you have some clairvoyance ability, don't you? Based on what I saw last night—

The young empath shook her head slowly. I wouldn't call it that, she admitted. I haveon occasion, but it's nothing I can force.If we could, somehow, combine our powers Crystal shrugged. This is really important. I'm willing to, eh, drop a nut' on this, to use a gaming term.I still want pizza Gar mumbled sheepishly. Starfire took him aside, spoke with him quietly, and then flew from the room clutching a wad of bills.

While you guys are working that out, I'm gonna go check out the scanners, Victor announced, and with a gesture in the general direction of the TV, added, Cause _this_ shit's just too depressing

Robin and Gar watched the two young women converse for a moment, then the Boy Wonder turned to his shapeshifting friend. Where'd Kory go?Oh, I gave her some money, 'cause she said she was willing to fly over to Papa Giovanni's.Huh. I didn't think they were open this earlythe _Seirei_ of Knowledge is Kachriss, Crystal was explaining. Torana is the _Seirei_ of Perception. Together, as Kachrana, they control the concept of divination, clairvoyance, and its related sensory-projecty-things.You mentioned that each of the crystals you wear around your neck relates to and amplifies one facet of your power. Do you have one for Kachrana? Raven inquired.

Not yet. I don't know, since the trigger conditions Crystal sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. I actually still don't fully understand all my powers, so could we continue this discussion some other time? I've been trying to psychically attune to you—I'm pretty sure we'd be able to merge—You know a lot about psionics, huh? Gar asked. Crystal shrugged, but gave him a nod.

Yeah, and I'll be happy to explain what I know some time. She straightened her shoulders and held her hands out, palms up, toward Raven. I can sense that you're just as antsy to know what's really going on as I am.I abhor violence and cannot abide the suffering it causes, Raven said quietly, laying her hands on Crystal's. Whenever someone close by—or a number of people at any distance—dies due to malicious intent, I feel it.

Crystal gave her a long, sad gaze. she said. It's not just something that happens in RPGs. I've felt it too. She closed her eyes. Now, then— Raven also closed her eyes, and the room fell silent but for the slow breathing of the two females. Crystal's lips moved occasionally as if she was speaking soundlessly, and Raven twitched once or twice as if suddenly presented with some gruesome spectacle.

they suddenly said in unison, opening their eyes.

There, we'll find information on Ferozandaakhi— Crystal said,

—and Kaman-Dûl, Raven finished.

Gar asked, utterly lost. Robin woke up his PDA and Googled Um, I hope you know which Sunnyside you ladies are talking about, he said hesitantly, because there are a lot of themIt's a suburb of San Francisco, Crystal elucidated. Does anyone here have a driver's licence or a car?Yeah, Vic built a spiffy thing he calls the T-Car, Gar explained. I'll run and get himI hope Starfire doesn't take too much longer, Robin murmured, glancing at his watch. The sooner we find out what the heck is going on, the happier I'll be.

Crystal glanced around the room impatiently, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Um, if you don't mind my asking, she began, facing Robin, how many members of the Titans aren't human?Oh, only a few, he responded. Raven, Starfire, and—well, Vic's a cyborg, but he was initially human.

The Mutant teen glanced at Raven. Really? That's cool.I don't really feel that way, the empath said quietly, since my relationship with mynonhuman parent is less than optimal. My mother is, however, human.And Kory is Robin sighed and rubbed his hands together. do you promise you won't laugh? I'm being completely serious.Why would I laugh?Um. Yeah, of course you wouldn't, butI know this is going to sound kind of crazy, but sheshe's an alien.

Crystal blinked, her expression nonplussed rather than skeptical. Not crazy at all. I know full well that we're not alone in this dimension. What kind of alien? he replied, though I don't know if you've heard of them She shook her head. Koriand'r—that's her real name, by the way—told me a little bit about her people, and I was able to figure out that the Tamaranean race has a feline ancestor rather than an ape one like we humans do.

Crystal grinned. Hey, that's really cool! She's a flying, photokinetic, alien catgirl! God, it feels like I'm in some kind of animé series! This is _great_! Then she turned to Raven, wondering, So what's Gar's power? He's human, I take it?Yes, but he possesses unique abilities granted by an experimental treatment given to him when he had a rare disease as a child, Raven explained to her. His DNA has been augmented to include genes from many different species of animal. I suggest asking him about the details, since I can never keep all of them straight.Is that why he's green, though?Yes, though I don't understand the exact mechanism, so please don't ask me. He's a shapeshifter, but any form he takes is always some shade of green.

She nodded. Interesting. That's a pretty neat power. Vic called, entering the room with Gar on his heels, Gar said you guys need to go somewhere Gar begged, putting on his best cute-puppy face (and for a shapeshifter, that can be quite literal). Will you please take us to Papa Giovanni's?

Victor seemed slightly taken aback. That's it?Gar, we don't need to go to the pizzeria! Starfire can handle a carryout order by herself, Robin huffed.

The green boy pouted. I don't wanna wait, though Crystal said, putting on her best serious face (others always said she was too silly! well, she'd show them), Raven and I took a dip into the noetic totality to find information. The only definite thing that came to us is that we should visit the suburb Sunnyside. She drew herself up and looked into his eyes as well as she could, which took some effort considering he was over a foot taller than she was.

He chuckled nervously. Hey, it's all right there, Crystal. Youyou feelin' okay? All a beautiful woman like you's gotta do is ask. She blinked, surprised, and to her horror, felt her cheeks warm. We're reasonably-close acquaintances. There's no need to get all polite.Of—of course, she mumbled. It's just of the utmost importance that we find out what we can as soon as we can.

Koriand'r reappeared, bearing two large boxes. Have care! she reminded Gar as he took them from her. They are fresh from the heating chamber and very hot. he grunted, dropping the boxes onto a table and flipping one open. Was there change?

She blinked. Change? A change in what?

He whirled around. Oh, no way. Don't tell me you—

Starfire laughed and reached into the cuff of one of her boots. Only a joke, Garfield. I am not so naïve in your tongue as it might seem, and I do understand your odd human methods of payment, to an extent. He reached out a hand, and she dropped a few bills and shiny coins into his palm.

Okay, then, Vic said, stealing a slice of sausage-and-ham pizza despite Gar's wails of protest, we're heading off. Who all's coming?

As it turned out, the entire team, plus Crystal. She and Raven rode in the front of the T-Car (which was a lot like a tricked-out sedan-tank with a hybrid engine and insanely cool features) to give directions.

Are we supposed to go to a specific place in Sunnyside, or will the information magically pop into your heads once we reach the boundary? Gar asked. Hey, that sounds pretty coolknowledge from nowhereOur destination is the library of Sunnyside High School, Raven explained calmly. There we will be able to find out what we need to know, though I'm not sure if it will be from books or if there is someone there whom we can ask.

Crystal stared into space for a second, then shook her head. So odd she murmured. Why do I feel like I should know something about this, but can't place it She turned to the driver. How long is this trip going to take?

He exhaled, calculating. I'm thinkin' right about an hour, he said finally. That's if I get on the freeway up here and take that to the exitAn hour! she whispered, and Raven looked mildly appalled. That's so longSo much could happen in an hour Raven said softly.

Well, if you wanted speed, Gar put in, leaning forward onto the back of the front seats, why didn't you and Crystal just teleport there?I didn't want to risk it, the empath explained. I can move myself through the ether-space with no difficulty, but if I attempt to take extra objects, they are sometimes lost. I would not want any living creature trapped in the void between worlds. Crystal mused. It sounds like you just need to get your caster level up.Sorry, I don't follow.Oh, never mind, she said, with a wave of her hand. It's a D&D reference. I'm just trying for levity. Don't mind me. Robin asked. Doesn't that mean drunk and disorderly'?

Crystal sent him a look through the hole beneath her headrest. Dungeons and Dragons, she explained. The oldest and probably most popular fantasy role-playing game on Earth. She turned back to face the front and slumped back in her seat, letting out a heavy sigh. she pleaded, this thing must have some kind of turbo mode, right? Could you please turn it on? I could chip in for gas if it's—Yeah, it's got extra speed an' stuff, he said, glancing about at the mirrors, but there's a couple of cop cars behind us, and they wouldn't be too happy if we just shot off, 'cause 120 miles per hour is _way_ over the speed limit.Awww, come on, Cyborg! Gar begged, looking excited. Just do it! You know you wanna! It's not like the cops can catch you or anything!I _know_ that, he retorted, glaring at the green boy via the rearview mirror, but this isn't exactly a common model of car, and it wouldn't take the cops too long to find out who owns it and send a big fat ticket to the Tower.And in this state, the fine is calculated based on how fast above the speed limit you're going, Robin elucidated. _You_ try paying off a three-hundred-dollar ticket. He shook his head, smiling ruefully. Mr. Way—Batman had to take care of one of those once after trying out a new feature in the Batmobile. He wasn't real happy about it.Batman? You're friends with Batman? Crystal asked, surprised.

Well, yeah! I'm his sidekick! Don't you watch the news?Superheroes and their ilk are very rarely credited in the mass media, she said quietly. Remember that we Mutants, for instance, haven't been out in the open for too long, and humans in general tend to be paranoid and distrustful of anything they don't understand.Isn't _that_ the truth! Starfire exclaimed. When I first arrived on Earth, I could not understand why everyone I saw avoided me. I knew not to fly, since I saw no humans doing that, and my clothing—though unlike the humans'—was not as different as some I saw, and my golden skin and crimson hair certainly could not have been more unusual than any of the other colours of humans on the street.

Crystal nodded. She certainly doesn't look as freaky as some of the _ganguro_ wandering around _Toukyou_ she said softly, one eye twitching.

Gar shrugged. Well, no, actual yellow isn't really a normal human skin colour, he said. Of course, neither is green, so who am I to talk? Your skin certainly looks better than mine.

She smiled, becoming even more beautiful for a split-second. Thank you. Robin felt an uncharacteristic, and quickly-repressed, surge of jealousy.

Crystal was still murmuring, and Starfire suddenly perked up and leaned forward. _Ah, rakan mandetiru Minfo? Izranas! Kormir ondo 'tsah kokish-aluwan airistre-nal dsaru mandetiru Raven turned slowly and gave her an odd look, and Crystal spooked as if just returning to attention._

she asked, giving the princess a blank stare.

You're fluent in Minfo? Raven asked at the same time.

Well, of course! Starfire exclaimed. Minfo is a very common language throughout the universe, especially among the Sekhtali and their allies. It is only sensible for a member of the royal family to be trained in many forms of communication. I can even comprehend the light-language of the _Tkachronki_, though of course I cannot—Minfo is used as a galactic trade language? Raven mused. How very unexpected. Yet it makes sense. It _is_ the only true universal' language, being the tongue of beings that have existed since before CreationWas I talking in Minfo again? Crystal asked, seeming a touch guilty for some reason. Sorry, I do that sometimes My powers are purely psionic, but I can sometimes amplify their effects by chanting as if casting a spell.A spell? Starfire queried.

That's right, Raven explained. Many of the people in Azarath were sorcerers of one type or another, and since Minfo is the language ofwell, everything, I heard it often whenever they used magic._Were_ you casting a spell? Vic asked, giving Crystal a suspicious look.

she said, then giggled nervously. you wouldn't mind, would you? he responded. What kind'a spell?_Greater Teleport_?Oh, for crying out loud—! he huffed. C'mon, be patient, won't you? It's not like the world is gonna end before we get to Sunnyside! Look, fine, I can take this next exit and get onto the tollway, which goes right there but has a booth. Anyone got change?Oh, I'll pay for speed, Crystal said quickly. She dug in a pocket of her black leotard and fished out a pair of quarters. Ah, shit, is this all I have? FuckI'm gonna have to find a job She dropped the coins into Vic's outstretched hand, and he deposited them in a tray on the dashboard.

Money is such an inefficient currency, Starfire commented quietly. With trade, values of objects stay the same and do not blow up. Gar asked, utterly confused. Oh, you mean _inflate_. Some words aren't always interchangeable in English, Kory. It's a stupid language.

As the next few minutes passed, filled with advice to Koriand'r about the proper use of English, Raven lifted her hands and silently stared at the golden rings that had once been worn by the demigoddess Azar. They were symbolic, symbols of the strength of peace and love that had raised Raven and were still with her despite her fiendish heritage, but beyond that, they had always held a mystical energy. Could Azar, long-since ascended to an existence beyond mortal comprehension, lend Raven help? There was only one way to find out. The dark-haired empath sighed, leaned back in her seat, and completely relaxed her body and mind. With hardly an effort, she pushed her soul/consciousness out from her body, into the void. She was unaware that the chatter in the T-Car had stopped, all her teammates staring in horrified silence at the bird-shaped cloud of shimmering darkness that had escaped the pale body and disappeared through the roof of the vehicle.

Oh, shit, Crystal whimpered. Did Raven just die?

Robin shook himself. No, no, she's just astrally projecting, he explained quickly, though he was as pasty as anyone. Dammit, though, it always freaks me out to see her do that.Does she often do stuff like that? Crystal wondered.

Oh, Raven's got lotsa freaky powers, Vic explained. I dunno if she told you or not, but she'sNot so loud, he admonished, wincing as his electronic left ear squealed in feedback. Raven's mother, Arella, is human, but her father is Trigon, some nasty dude who's apparently overlord of Hell or something like that. Crystal mumbled. Holy fuckYou've heard of him? Robin queried.

Um, sort of, she explained. my friends and I We used to play a lot of Dungeons & Dragons, and sometimes we, uh, _really_ played it. I don't mean like LARPing, I mean _spellcasting_. Selinda's a quantakinetic, Baran's some kind of tank, Rasha is a sorceress It was really cool when we could duplicate stuff that was in the _PHB_ or the _Psionics Handbook_, but we did find out some stuff, likelike the fact that forces beyond mortal comprehension not only exist, but interfere in the affairs of this world from time to time.Forces like Trigon? Vic asked.

Forces like _Cthulhu_, she hissed, her face tight. After that, wegenerally stuck to dice-rolling. She sighed, giving herself a shake. So Raven's a Half-Fiend But a good one, not evil?From what we know of her history, Robin explained, Arella, her mother, was forced to breed with Trigon by some cult that worshipped him. Arella ran away from them and was taken in by a woman named Azar, whom I believe is some kind of demigoddess. Raven was born and raised in an alternate dimension, Azarath, and learned to use her inborn powers to help others. She fights against Trigon as staunchly as anyone, and is part of the reason the Teen Titans originally formed. Crystal said simply.

The taxi came to a stop. This's as far as I can take ya, the driver, Dougie, said. I think there's a ferry station down past there. He pointed at a lightpost perched on the embankment, and turned to face Selinda, who was staring out the passenger's-side window at the gleaming T-shaped pillar of glass and steel. That'll be $30.56, eh? she said, shaking herself and glancing at him. D'you take credit cards?No, sorry.Oh. Well, then. Here— She counted out the requested price from among the cash Deathstroke had provided, accepted the change, and exited the cab. Her companions followed, and Dougie gave them a friendly wave and took off.

A Canadian cab-driver, Gizmo muttered. What the deuce! Baran shot him an odd look.

Jinx bent over and took off her sandals, slipping them carefully into the rucksack slung over one shoulder. She started down the pebbly slope toward the edge of the San Francisco Bay, taking an occasional glance over her shoulder to see if anyone on the street was paying attention. The few who wandered by seemed oblivious, so she gestured to the others and they followed her down to the water's edge.

Take my hands, she said, and Shimmer and Mammoth did so. Gizmo stood back, looking at them in a manner that suggested he thought they were bug-nuts and did little to conceal the fact that he was clearly confused but didn't want to show it. Oh, come on. Hold his wrists if you don't want to touch his hands, Jinx huffed.

What the hell are you doing? he snapped. If you think I'm gonna take off my shoes and join in some stupid hippie flower-ring, you're sadly fucking mistaken.What the hell is your _problem_? Baran growled, but Jinx cut him off.

Fine, be that way. Complete the circle, you two, she directed, and took a deep breath— Suddenly they were across the Bay, standing on the neat path that led up to the giant steel doors of the Titans' Tower between two patches of carefully-tended flowers, still damp from what had apparently been a heavy rain the night before.

Yeah, let the little ponce be, Shimmer told her brother. If he's as smart as he claims to be, he'll figure out that he's gotta cooperate with us or be left in the dust. Gizmo jumped up and down in frustration on the other side of the water, his angry screams and insults unable to carry even over the surface of the liquid. Then he fiddled with something on his forearm, and a long steel beam rose from his backpack, extended a set of rotors, and bore him into the air. He 'coptered across the arm of the Bay, taking much longer than the other three had, and finally dropped to the ground near them.

Next time, why don't you SAY you're gonna teleport us, instead of just being such a tacit jerk! he snapped.

Now, look here, Selinda said angrily, dropping to a crouch in front of him, Deathstroke and Headmistress Renton sent us on this mission to accomplish something. They expect us to work together, got that? If you can't effectively work as part of a team, you can leave right now.And don't forget, Baran put in, that the three of us combined could easily kick your li'l American ass.Oh, I don't think it will come to that, Shimmer said firmly. Will it, Gizmo? He scowled.

No, I can probably kick the big lug's ass by myself, he muttered.

Shimmer harrumphed. Is that so? Without even a gesture, she transformed the steel machinery in the angry teen's backpack and laced through his bodysuit into wood. He yelped in surprise, probably unaware of the nature of the change but definitely feeling the sudden difference in density. I'd rather not anyone find out the hard way if you can't.I _hate_ PKs, Mammoth grumbled. Kid's probably the type that would kill other PCs in an RPG if they looked at him funny.Hey, just because _my_ characters are always the most powerful Gizmo snapped.

So it's TRUE! Baran dropped the bag of weapons to the ground with a loud _CLINK_ and shook his fist.

No wonder he was never in our group, Jinx mused. Nobody at school wanted to inflict a player like that on anyone else.

Selinda let Gizmo's toys revert to their metal state and looked around. Well, there's the door, she observed. I suppose we could approach this like a dungeon crawl. Baran, d'you want to get started by kicking in the do— She was cut off by a hail of gunfire from above and shrieked, throwing herself to the ground. Jinx leapt behind Baran, who spread his arms to block all the bullets aimed at her, and Gizmo let out a muttered word that seemed to scorch the air for a split-second.

When did we wander into Shadowrun! Jinx wailed, cowering. Mammoth grunted as bullets bounced off him; none caused more than a scratch, but it was still uncomfortable.

I'll Shadowrun' you, Mike snarled, keying in a combination on the numberpad on his forearm. Four long, spindly metal legs sprouted from his backpack and planted themselves into the ground, bearing him up like some kind of mechanical amputee spider. He hit another button, and a barrel popped up from his shoulder-mount; a rocket-propelled grenade shot out with a mighty hiss and puff of smoke, streaking upward. It curved around the side of the Tower and impacted where they couldn't see, sending shards of steel and glass in all directions. The gunfire paused only a moment, then resumed, from a clearly-different position. Not that it was at all easy to tell its origin.

What the fuck! the adolescent artificer hissed, firing another missile. This one also turned past the corner of Titans' Tower, but then arced back to one side, suddenly exploding in midair where there was clearly no target.

Jesus Christ! Gizmo yelled. These are heat-seeking smart grenades! How the fuck can they be fooled?Cast a spell, Jinx! Mammoth bellowed. Something that ignores concealment, like _Magic Missile_! A bullet bounced off his metal headpiece; he instinctively reached up and felt a sizable dent. GORRAMIT, YOU HIDDEN WANKER! THIS THING WAS FUCKIN' HARD TO MAKE!Ignores concealment, Jinx said quickly, racking her memory. Ah, Hell, what did Crystal say was? Oh, right She reached up, concentrated on where the bullets were coming from, and intoned, _Makuitrèm, isaal'ut kani alimetu!_ Five shafts of light collected around her and shot off in that direction, swinging around the corner of the Tower and upward. However, she only heard four of the twinkly sounds that meant the missiles had connected. Son of a bitch, she swore in Bengali, then called out, I think the bastard has spell resistance!How could he? Shimmer wondered. Not many people realise that magic actually exists in this world! She dived to the ground and rolled up to the door, ninja-fashion, and stared up at the heavy steel plates comprising it. Baran? Come here!Stay behind me, luv, he grunted at Jinx, and edged his way over to his sister. Gizmo continued to swear while firing more missiles, all of which detonated—seemingly randomly—in flight.

Boot the door! Selinda barked, and he was about to do so, but a shrieked reference to mammalian reproduction from Gizmo's direction made the huge youth glance back just as an apple-sized orb of checkered metal landed at his feet. Jinx cried something disturbingly similar to what the teen artificer had said, followed by a word that was definitely not English, as Mammoth snatched the grenade from the ground as fast as he could and hurled it into the Bay, straight over the fleeing Gizmo's head, who barely noticed in his haste to retreat that the weapon had passed closer to him. The grenade went off just before hitting the surface of the water, but the explosion seemed incredibly tiny andspherical.

Jinx dropped to her knees, panting. vara! That's a stupid-ass defence system to have—something that would destroy your own—What'd you do, Tal Rasha? Mammoth asked, using her gaming handle'. Something to the grenade? she said, still catching her breath—Gizmo was now dodging more grenades and what looked like shuriken— _Otiluke's Resilient Sphere_?But you quickened it, Shimmer pointed out. That couldn't have been normal casting time.Oh? Well, that's great, I guess, she said.

Which means you're not a sorcerer, luv, Baran said.

She sighed. Whatever. Why are we worrying about this now? There's some psychotic auto-defence system that's gonna kill us all!Hang on! Selinda whispered suddenly. sensing Psi residue in the area. I—I think Crystal's been here!That's great, Shimmer, but at the moment we need to— Gizmo cried. I've been keeping track of the bullets this fucker's been shooting at us, and based on maximum human carrying capacity, he can't have more than one or two clips left! He's gotta be almost out of ammu—

Raven's spirit-self sighed. Where was Azar? Time had no meaning in the Astral Plane, so she had no idea how long she had been absent from her body. Would the others wake her if?

RAVEN?

She spun around, glancing among the star-like specks surrounding her for the voice. Can it be? Yes, I am here!

ULKATAI SENSE YOU HAVE GROWN BOTH IN BODY AND SPIRIT SINCE LAST WE MET. The use of her truename, unknown to all but a few souls in the entire Multiverse, filled her with warmth and comfort that made her feel as safe as a child in the womb.

Metrion! she called, and from between the silvery stars formed a hulking shape of crystal and steel and light. The great beast regarded her kindly, its gemlike eyes glittering, and reached out to touch her in an astral greeting.

So why are you here? I thought you had returned to your home plane, she thought at him.

I HAD, BUT MY CRUSADE IS NEVERENDING, he responded. He did not truly speak in this form; his voice simply echoed in her mind, like telepathy. I MUST FOIL THE MACHINATIONS OF CHAOS WHEREVER THEY APPEAR.

I understand. Do you know where Azar is?

AH, AZAR. I HAVE NOT SEEN HER FOR NEARLY A FULL TURN OF THE WHEEL. HOWEVER, I BELIEVE THAT SHE HAS FOUND A PLACE AMONG THE HEAVENLY REALMS.

She has? So she truly has become a goddess? Raven was filled with elation. All the better to defeat Trigon!

INDEED. BUT I MUST ASK, WHY DO YOU SEEK HER?

The young empath sighed. There have beenon my world recently. Terrible, senseless acts that I have no doubt have some evil force behind them. I seek Azar's counsel on what my comrades and I face.

FEAR NOT, YOUNG ULKATA, Metrion told her. HELP LIES CLOSE BY, CLOSER THAN YOU THINK. ALREADY THINGS ON YOUR PLANE HAVE BEGUN TO MOVE. YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FIND THE KNOWLEDGE YOU SEEK, AND ALLIES IN THE FIGHT AHEAD, AT THE POINT WHERE YOUR FRIENDS ARE HEADING WHILE WE SPEAK.

Friends Raven mused, with a slight smile. Can you believe I used to think I would never have friends? that I didn't deserve them?

I BELIEVE YOU NEVER FULLY THOUGHT THAT. Metrion's form rippled in the manner Raven had come to associate with smiling. BUT, AS YOU KNOW, OUR TIME TOGETHER GROWS SHORT. WE BOTH HAVE MUCH TO DO.

True, true. I'll take my leave of you now, Metrion. It was very good to see you again.

AS IT WAS TO SEE YOU. TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, ULKATA, AND NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU HAVE LEARNED

Raven sat up. Vic was slowing down, scanning the street, and Gar cried out There's one!I see it, the cyborg responded, flicking on the turn signal and switching the mounting of the wheels to make it easier to parallel-park.

Welcome back, Crystal said to the passenger on her right. Find anything useful?Oh, this and that, Raven murmured nonchalantly. Crystal suddenly glared at Victor.

What—? Did you just roll _sideways_ into the spot? That's cheating!It's easier than the normal method, and I don't have to worry about nickin' anyone's Beamer this way he pointed out.

But it's not _fair_! she huffed. God, I want a car like this.Well, we'll see. Gar, feed the meter, will ya?I did it last time! Why can't you do it? You had money for the tollbooth!Most of which wasn't mine to start with. You're the rich kid here. Deal with it.Make Robin do it. He's got more cash on him than I do, the green boy muttered.

_Someone_ do it! People are dying here! Crystal demanded.

Fine, fine Gar mumbled, climbing over Starfire and hopping down out of the car. How long d'you think we'll be here?An hour, tops Vic wondered, glancing at his comrades.

Make it two, Crystal said. I don't know why, but I just have a very odd feeling about all thisWait, I thought of something. If it's a school, won't we need some kind of permission to go in and look around? Robin asked, his face a bit concerned beneath the mask.

Hmm. Good point. Crystal reached up and snapped her fingers. Not if they can't see us. Let's go.

The Teen Titans set off up the gently-sloping lawn to the concrete-and-brick edifice, which had large brass letters announcing SUNNYSIDE SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL' in an outdated font over every entrance. Crystal took hold of one of the door-handles and pulled. Damn! It's locked!Well, can't you use your powers to— Gar began, but trailed off as a pair of female students popped out through the door, chatting animatedly yet vapidly about fashion and hot celebrities. —never mind.In, quickly! Crystal directed, holding the door open as her companions rushed in. One of the preps jostled against the invisible Starfire, and looked back in disgust, but saw nothing, so rolled her eyes and continued down the steps. She stood on tiptoe, glancing about through the seething mass of adolescents. Good Lord, makes me happy I dropped out of high school. All these people She stole a peek over her shoulder at Robin. Actually, come to think of it, how come you guys aren't—?

Raven shook her head, staring off in one direction. This way, she directed, steering Crystal down the hallway. Library's on the first floor.And be careful, guys, Crystal suggested as the others followed. Nobody else can see or hear us, but we'll still be solid if we bump into some— She sucked in her breath as a harried-looking teacher carrying armloads of paper nearly collided with Kory, who this time shot straight up into the air rather than risk being run into. Smart girl, she murmured.

The library may have been only on the first floor, but it felt like it took more than a mile of twisting, packed corridors until they reached a pair of large swinging doors, through the windows of which could be made out a set of electromagnetic gates. Good, we're here, Raven said, pushing through the doors. Crystal quickly dispelled the invisibility so the exhausted-looking people seated at a table piled with books wouldn't think they were losing their minds. However, not one of them looked up from the texts they were poring.

After a moment, one of them—a roguishly handsome, dark-haired boy—stifled an enormous yawn and slumped back in his chair. Good God, my eyes! he muttered. Crystal twitched, for he and his study-buddies were shockingly familiar to her. The youth glanced at the girl collapsed on the table next to him and let out a mirthless chuckle. Holy shit, even _Winona's_ asleep, and we KNOW how much she loves reading! This is insane.Zane, that's a half-hour detention, said the eldest in a soft British accent, turning the pages of his giant musty tome.

You forget, said the cute blonde across the table from Zane, Nigel's still a teacher.

Zane sighed. Oh, right, he muttered, scrubbing a hand through his already-tousled hair, I always feel like he's one of us, especially when we pull these all-nighters. His neighbour was snoring slightly. Hey, Win, wake up, he said, gently poking her.

Huh? M—Mom? I'm up, I'm— The girl, with one cheek as red as her hair from where it had been leaning on her creased sleeve, looked around and took stock. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—

Nigel—who was obviously the librarian—took off his glasses and rubbed his face with his hands. No, no, it's quite all right, he said in a voice hoarse from lack of sleep as he shut his book. I'm beginning to think that we've exhausted the resources currently available to us. Crystal whispered, the oddest expression on her face as she looked at the tall teacher, who was now stretching his arms and legs as he strode around the table. Buffy? Xander? Willow? No _way_What are you going on about now? Gar asked, just as Nigel the librarian noticed them and gave a start.

Oh, heavens, he said. Terribly sorry. What did you— He stared hard at them, then walked back around the table to retrieve his glasses. I'm—so sorry. Are you new here? I hadn't heard of any transfer stu—No, no, we're not students—here, Crystal said quickly. Um, we, just, uh, were told that this library is the best in the area. When it comes to—erm, school libraries, anyway. See, we're doing research for a school project—

The blonde rose from her seat. she said. And it's just coincidence that people asas you just _happened_ to walk into the library of Sunnyside— the redhead, Winona, said, a slightly scandalised expression on her face. _Yes,_ Crystal thought, _she's definitely every bit as cute as Aly Hannigan_

Britnie shook her head and brushed hair from her face, leaning on the table. N—nothing. Sorry, guys. I'm just so tired lately—can't seem to— She cut off suddenly as she stretched, the colour draining from her face. 'Scuse me. I've gotta go puke— And she dashed from the room. Nigel looked quite taken aback.

What was—?

Raven put a hand to her mouth as she watched Britnie rush by. Oh, Azar—I think she's— Robin asked. Raven lowered her gaze, looking sad.

That poor girl, was all she said.

Yeah, something's definitely up, Winona remarked quietly to Zane. Did you notice she asked for my hot dog the other day at lunch?

Zane glanced at her. So? You never eat the school hot dogs anyway, 'cuz they don't use the delicious all-beef Kosher kind.Neither does Britnie. She hates hot dogs. Don't you remember hearing her sayWinona, Zane, please, Nigel said. It's clear that these people have very important questions— he turned back to face them— and, we can only hope, some answers.What makes you say that? Crystal asked.

He made an idle gesture. Sorry, sorry. We've just all been running on adrenaline for the last eighteen hours—very odd occurrences, as you probably noticed—you're from the City, I take it?Yes—how did you— Crystal stopped as she glanced down at her T-shirt, which bore ALCATRAZ PENITENTIARY SWIM TEAM' across the front in large letters. Um. Nem'mind.Have you been researching the earthquakes? Raven asked, stepping forward. Nigel seemed a touch taken aback, but she continued, It's all right. We're well aware, as it seems you are, that something decidedly unnatural has happened in the last few days.Oh, I don't know, it's actually quite Nigel began.

I'm a witch, Raven explained, she's a psion, he's cybernetic, he's a shapeshifter, and she's an alien. Don't worry about freaking us out with knowledge of the paranormal.I—I see. Well—erm, that is—well, then— Nigel took off his glasses, polished them extensively on his shirt, and cleared his throat. That, eh, clears a few things up. Now, then, what was it you neededWe need all the information you have on Ferozandaakhi and Kaman-Dûl, Crystal stated. Who they are, what they are, and why they've decided to pop out of the earth like strippers from a birthday cake.And throw in some dirt on Lord Voldemort while you're at it, Gar added, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Robin said, glaring at his friend through the corners of his eyes. The Changeling snorted.

What do you know about Lord Nigel began, then shook his head. No matter. No matter. Yes. Ferozandaakhi and Kaman-Dûl. Powerful archfiends, both of them. I'm afraid, though we have background aplenty on them, their followings, and their powers, nothing I have states how or why they both broke free within the last two days. There's no demonic festival, no eclipse, no portent of— Raven whispered. Two archfiends loose on Earth, wreaking chaos She appeared even paler than normal.

Yeah, this Furz—Faroz—Farza—thingy is a real bastard, Zane commented, ignoring the looks from Winona and Nigel for his choice of phrasing. I was half-asleep through most of what I read, but from what I saw, he seems like some kind of ickiness-demon.Aren't they all like that? Britnie asked quietly, reappearing at the door. Always with the slime and the tentacles, the virgin-blood sacrifices. They're all the same. I'll be happy to take a crack at him as soon as you've found out how to kill the guy.Britnie, please don't be so flippant, Nigel said. Ferozandaakhi is nothing like the monsters and vampires you've slain so far. He's a demon prince, an archfiend, lord of one of the levels of Hell. His power is so great as to be almost—Wait. He can't be a demon AND a devil, Crystal asserted.

Why not? Britnie asked, hopping up onto the checkout desk. She was still quite pale, and looked like she needed a good sleep and something to eat.

Demons are chaotic evil; devils are lawful evil, the psychoarcanist explained. I wouldn't normally be making such comments, but my line between fantasy and reality has been seriously blurred of late.

Nigel chuckled. Dungeons & Dragons. How cute. Well, if you want to be quite accurate, I think Ferozandaakhi's more neutral evil than lawful or chaotic. He's most likely a powerful Daemon. Possibly a Demodand, but I think it's unlikely that— He stopped short, looking down at the psychic teenager suddenly clinging to him.

Crystal squealed, squeezing him tighter. You use their real names instead of calling them Yugoloths'! I love you, Giles!Er, I— What? He attempted to pry her off, and she obligingly let go. Who's Giles?Oh! Ah, I mean, Nigel! I'm so— Crystal's hands flew to her face. Ohmigod, I'm sorry! I never introduced myself! Gesturing at herself, and each of her companions, in turn, she explained, My name is Crystal. That's Raven, Gar, Kory, Robin, and Victor. he said, cleaning his glasses a second time. I'm the librarian here, Nigel Robertson. The young lady behind you is Britnie, and seated at the table are Zane and Winona. Each of the named nodded or lifted a hand.

Man, I don't get it, Zane said, shaking his head. I can hardly flap an R' in Spanish, and Nigel goes on about Furzo—Fazakh—maah like he's been saying it all his life.Um, yeah. Speaking of Kaman-Dûl and Furz—Frazz—geh—Los Dos Bastichos'— Gar squeezed out, what _do_ you guys know about what's going on? Seems to me we should compare notes. He strode over to the table and lowered himself into the chair Britnie had occupied.

Zane tried not to stare, as he clearly had not had a good view before of Gar's unusual complexion. Winona smiled nervously and stuttered a few times before uttering, I—I like your skinYeah, thanks, he said noncommitally, lacing his fingers behind your head. I like your hair.

She looked very embarrassed for some reason. I bet you get that a lot.So, are you a You know Zane asked, giving Gar a significant look.

A what? A Mutant?Mutant? Aw, no. A—you know—He's not a demon, Zane, Britnie said, sliding off the counter and slowly approaching the group with her arms folded tightly, as if she were cold. Nigel immediately went to her side and took hold of her wrist, looking down at his watch.

You've lost weight, he said quietly as he measured her pulse. Now, Britnie, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. You are NOT unfit. Just because the rail-thin girl on the cover of the fashion magazine has purged herself back to her birth weight doesn't mean— He sighed and shook his head. I've told you, don't even think of going on a weight-loss diet. You need to keep your strength up if you're to—

Britnie yanked her wrist from his grasp. Yeah? You may be my Warden, Nigel, but that doesn't make you an R.N.!Well, actually, yes it does, he muttered. The Wardens' Council makes each member pass a strict set of— she cried in frustration, throwing her hands in the air. As she stalked to the table where her friends were seated, the library doors burst open to admit a dressed-to-the-nines young woman who, to Crystal's mind, looked suspiciously like Charisma Carpenter.

What are you guys doing in here? she demanded. It's pizza day! Why aren't you down in the cafeteria enjoying the delicious break from school food? Zane called, grinning widely to mask his obvious discomfort. Is it—is it really that late already? Man, time sure flies when you're up _all night_ researching moldy Babylonian demon-gods! He sent a glare at Nigel's back.

Batrachian, not Babylonian, the librarian corrected. Zane threw his hands in the air.

No joke, Cady, Winona said with a rueful smile. Nigel has us on double-research duty.Well, I'm glad I'm not in your shoes, then, Cadence said airily, and glanced at Winona's footwear. Though I'm proud of you, Winona, for at least looking at the cover of _Cosmo_ when you're in the supermarket checkout.Damn, Cadence, can't you leave her alone? Britnie snapped. Cadence drew back, looking shocked.

Well, _someone_ clearly needs their nap, she said, affront exuding from her almost as strongly as her Klein-or-knockoff perfume. Why don't I just leave you to that? She spun on her heel and stalked from the library.

Winona said, starting to rise from her chair.

What? I'm fine. Just—not in a good mood today.It can't just be from lack of sleep and a good breakfast, Nigel mused. You've spent nights researching with me before, and never before come off this—er, tired. He glanced around and leaned closer to her. Could it be we're approaching Britnie grumbled.

Beg pardon?I was supposed to start yesterday. Nothing. No cramps or anything. Raven sighed and shook her head sadly. Britnie glanced up at her.

What's wrong?I just feel so sorry for you Raven said. I could tell. I'm an empath. I can read auras.Well? Is there something wrong with me?I'm afraid so, the dark-caped girl sighed. It seems you're pregnant.


End file.
